One Unexpected Morning
by storyteller362
Summary: Nigel is okay with going fishing with his dad. When two new people come along he's rather surprised by what he learns. Oneshot. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Story number 6 for the anniversary stories this year! This is a Uno family story and expanding some into their background and what not. I have noticed that my 1x362 stories have caught some attention so I might do one more of those before moving onto another pair. If you have any suggestions whether friendship, family, or romance let me know. I have a 86 and 3 bonding story with some 3x4 goodness coming next (I'm filling in some gaps). Until then enjoy this story!**

* * *

Nigel sighed as he groggily sat up in the front seat of his dad's car. It had been a rather rough night last night with his friends finishing Count Spankulot for what felt like the fifteenth time this week. His dad talking merrily about this fishing trip that he promised that he would go on. The details of said trip slipping through the cracks of his mind. Instead, he felt himself dropping off to sleep here and there on the car ride.

He opened his eyes a little to see that Monty had stopped the car. They were already at the lake? Last time it took forever but at least they got there early enough. The bald child sat up and peered out the window to see that it wasn't the lake. It was a retirement home. What? Taking off his sunglasses he wiped his eyes and checked outside the window again. Yep, that was the retirement home.

"I'll be right back Nigel ol'bean," said Monty just leaving confused.

Why were they at a retirement home? Oh no. That was when realization crossed his face of why they were here. It was a brief mention at breakfast. He wasn't paying any attention, he just wanted to eat his rainbow munchies before they went mushy. Something about Monty spending time with his dad and Nigel.

No. No. No. No, chanted Nigel in his mind taking a deep breath, why didn't he pay any attention to what his dad was saying? The doors to the retirement home opened confirmed his worst fear. Next to his dad and holding one of his arms was Grandfather. Not only was this his actual grandfather but also the kids next door's worst enemy once recommissioned.

Monty was talking excitedly about their fishing trip and how he was able meet Nigel. Panicking Nigel pulled at the car door, hoping to get out of there. There was no way that he was going fishing with his evil grandfather. The door seemed to get stuck as he kept messing with the door.

Finally, did the door pop open as his father beamed proudly at him. "Nigel ol'bean, thank you opened the door for me," he said as he felt face drop staring at the elder man. He looked like a grandfather all right and thankfully nothing like his evil self. "I'm glad to see that you're interested in meeting your grandfather."

"Right, thanks dad," said Nigel staring as Monty help him into the car. Grandfather looked like he did last time before he was turned. Brown coat, red scarf over his head, glasses sitting low on his nose, and a cane in his hand. "Uh that's grandpa?"

"Is it mushy bean night?" asked grandfather not looking at him.

"Uh…."

Nigel glanced at his dad who just turned the radio on. Then Grandfather looked at him blue meeting blue eyes for the first time. His elder cocked his head to the side and blinked. Once then twice before a crooked smile with yellowing teeth graced his face. Nigel tried hard not to shiver at the sudden interest in him.

"You look like me when I was that age. I used to be quite a looker I bet you have all the girls falling for you," said grandfather hitting Nigel's shoulder rather hard. "Monty you could drive a little faster."

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, chanted Nigel in his head. He said nothing but nodded politely before staring out the window. The worst fishing trip ever.

Quiet with defiance they finally reached the boat they rented. At least at first glance since that is what they have done this in before. Monty had given him the bait box to carry. His grandfather awkwardly holding the poles more oblivious than anything. A boat sailed smoothly up to where they stood.

Then a long pause before Nigel noticed exactly who was driving said boat. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse the last person he wanted to see stood there. Father in his flesh and blood was driving a boat. Or rather Benedict Uno stood there seeing as he didn't have his silhouette suit on. Instead dorky suspenders and bright red glasses.

"Ben! I'm so glad that you made it. I think we'll have a crackerjack morning," said Monty urging Nigel to climb onto the boat.

"Er, dad I, well, don't think this is a good idea," said Nigel stuttering it out.

"A horrible idea really," said Ben agreeing with him.

Monty fervently shaking his head no. "Nonsense! This is a perfect way for Nigel to get to know his family. We could tell stories about what we did growing up. I bet dad has loads of things that he could tell Nigel. Why I still remember helping you with your first date Ben."

That caused Father to turn a beet red color and glanced at Nigel to not make a sound. Nigel, who couldn't help himself, covered his mouth hiding his laugh. Monty then helping grandfather onto the boat.

The bald child slapped a hand to his face ready to call his friends remembering that he was there. His dad and grandpa wouldn't really know what hit them if he left. Reaching for his communicator Nigel was glad he still had his 2x4 technology on him.

"Is this what kids play with these days?" asked grandfather taking his communicator from him. "How does this work?"

"I don't think you should be…"

To his horror grandfather had dropped his communicator into the water. NO! This could not get any worse. That was his only hope of getting out of there. Nigel rushed to the side of the boat and watched hopelessly as the communicator started to sink beneath the waves. There went calling his teammates.

He turned to look at his grandfather who was making faces at the worms. Then looked at Monty making jokes with his brother. For a brief second he thought he saw Father smile before grumbling about something or another. With that they left the dock leaving land behind.

Next to him a liver-spotted hand touched his arm. A little shaken from what was happening Nigel jerked to see Grandfather innocently watching him. "Who is the other man here?"

He raised his eyebrows up high and pointed to Father. "Him? That's uh, well, uncle Ben," he said nearly gagging admitting it out loud. Then again, it would have been strange to address him as Father when his own dad was sitting there. "He's your son."

"I thought I only had one son, and that was Monty."

Nigel couldn't help himself and he just laughed out loud. Grandfather didn't remember his second son? He didn't know if that was intentional or he just genuinely didn't know. Judging from the look on his face it was intentional. At the end of the boat Father and Monty turned to look at him.

"Well, look at that Nigel is getting along with pappy," said Monty getting excited. "What are you strapping chaps talking about?"

"It's nothing dad. It's um he just made a comment about uncle Ben."

Nigel just stared as a small smile crossed his face glancing at Father, eh, Uncle Ben, from the corner of his eye. Father's eyes had grown wide and swiveled to look at Nigel. He had grown tense and breath quickened a fake smile on his face. "Really, what did he say?" asked Father glancing at his dad.

"Oh nothing that important," said Nigel if a bit wickedly.

Grandfather started to pull something out a bag he didn't notice before. Curiosity got the better of him as Nigel peered over at a book. That was no book, it was a photo album, with several pages spanning back for who knew how long.

"This your dad when he was your age," said Grandfather pointing to a picture of Monty.

Upon closer inspection Nigel smiled. He did look a lot like his dad in that picture and his eyes settled on the other images. They all seemed to be of his dad everywhere on this page. "This is my favorite."

It showed his dad dressed up all nice and handsome with a mischievous smile on his face. Like he had planted a whoopee cushion underneath someone's seat. A glint in his eye and held a flower to the camera. It was a rather sweet picture that made Nigel glance at his dad imagining him that young.

"He looks like me."

Repeating himself from earlier Grandfather echoed his words from the ride earlier. "You know Monty got my good looks. I bet you have all the girls fawning over you. It's the accent, it's charming to them. Or even a girlfriend, maybe a nice girl named Isabelle that buys you meat pies. That's what my first girlfriend was like and you know? I married her."

Nigel rubbed the back of his neck flushing a little. Lizzie had broken up with him not too long ago from that treehouse incident. He really didn't know what his grandmother Isabelle was like either, but she apparently bought him a meat pie.

"Am I in that book dad?" asked Father too eagerly watching them. Thankfully, before the conversation got more awkward.

"I think…" Grandfather paused and flipped a page about to say something. Shook his head and turned another page. Nigel only watched as he saw his dad get a little older with each page. Pictures of parties, friends, and some with grandfather. You wouldn't think he had once taken over the world and enslaved all the world's children. "Here."

Nigel laughed as soon as he saw the picture of Father. The picture had Ben wearing a dress and a rather large hat covering his black hair. The dress too long as it trailed behind him. He had a flower in his hand and blue eyes wide at the camera.

"That's hilarious," said Nigel holding his stomach keeping himself from laughing harder.

Father sent him a nasty look before getting closer to them shaking the boat. "Dad, why do you have that picture of me? I look like a girl in that."

"It makes me laugh."

Nigel was still laughing himself enjoying the reaction to the photo. Even Monty was laughing some but more in the good-natured way. "Here."

Grandfather found another picture with him this time looking slightly dirty with his glasses crooked on his face and a small proud smile on his face. Father looked down at the picture and smiled at himself. There were about six others on the page of him too.

Satisfied Father sat down next to Monty and waited for something on his end of the line. Grandfather patting Nigel's leg for his attention.

"See your uncle Ben over there? Give him trouble I don't like him, and I think he deserves it." Nigel just about hesitated for a second.

"Oh!" Nigel grinned with that same look from his dad in the one picture. "You have no idea. I'm doing all I can." For that entire morning he had spoken the truth.

"Good boy. You know you got your middle name from me. Maybe you'll give the name Montgomery to one of your children."

Nigel paused, it didn't cross his mind that grandfather would have a first name. Much the less the same name of his dad and his middle name. Yesh, he thought, and just nodded. If he used it, the name would be in honor of his dad and not his grandfather.

"Why is this fishing rod moving?" asked Grandfather snapping him out of his thoughts.

Monty's ears perked up and looked at him excited. This was the first time anyone actually caught a fish, at least between Monty and Nigel. "Look Ben, dad caught something, let's help him."

The two older men clamored to the side of the boat and pulled at the rod. Grandfather watching him but didn't make a move to help. The blank look on his face didn't change as the fish wiggled at the end of the line.

"Look it's all squirmy," said Monty clapping his hands and opened the cooler. There was another five minutes of them figuring out how to unhook it and put it in the cooler.

Grandfather yawned and looked at Nigel once more with the book in his hands. "This is your grandmother."

Surprised Nigel glanced down at the woman in her wedding gown. Spiral black curls done in an up-do and amber eyes staring at the camera.

"She's pretty," said Nigel. "I wish I knew her."

Of course, she had died long ago before he was ever born, even his dad didn't really remember her. Grandfather touched the picture lovingly with a gnarled hand. Nigel was quiet not sure what to say next. Father and Monty glanced at each other not sure what to say either.

Grandfather flipped the page to another picture. Nigel's eyes widened knowing exactly who they were, at least from visits to the alamode. That was the annoyingly cute triplets from upon the hill! The 19th century kid's next door used to fight them once upon a time. He didn't know that he was related to them.

"This is my mother," he said pointing to the girl on the far right. She had brown hair and a purple flower on her hairband. "Clara, she was the greatest mother. Did you know she lived to be over a hundred?"

Gulping Nigel shook his head no. Oh my gosh he had the family that were sworn kids next enemies for the last two hundred years? Next thing he knew Grandfather would tell him they were descendants of the guy who invented spanking.

"She was a baker, she made this great cake," said Grandfather. "Monty do you still remember the recipe?"

"I do dad, I make it for Nigel and Kathy's birthday every year," said Monty with a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

Ben's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Nigel's jaw dropped as that fact sunk in between the two of them. The triplet's cake. Monty still knew the cake recipe and apparently he had been eating it for years now. Nigel had the greatest cake ever as he smiled.

"You know you're not supposed to write it down," said Grandfather as Monty nodded.

"It's still memorized." With that Monty tapped his own head and Father just looked pained. He would not hurt his brother or suck his brain just for a recipe. "Ben I still remember the day you and grandma made her famous cookies together."

"Yea, I remember that we made triple the batch. And you and I just ate half of those ourselves," said Father smiling. "And that time that you taught me how to climb a tree, I never once got my clothes caught on branches."

While the brothers were bonding over fond memories. Grandfather nudged at Nigel to look at another picture. It was a clear image of the triplet's mother's face with the same blue eyes as her daughters. "This is my grandmother Victoria."

Nigel smiled weakly as the pictures went back more. They had several before it was just a family tree in the back. Grandfather patted his knee as Nigel didn't flinch this time.

"I'm glad that you're here and our family line continues on. I hope one day you have children and show them these too." He leaned in getting close making Nigel brace himself. "Just between you and me I always knew Ben was a disappointment, not even having kids of his own. Now tell me what are you like?"

His eyes were still trained on the tree wondering how many of them were evil. How many rebelled and were once KND operatives from a different time. It would have been interesting at least to learn more about them. Nigel flipped the pages back to a rather scary looking family picture vowing that his family would not be like that. If there was one thing he knew, learn from the past and make the future brighter.

"Um, well I like spending time with my friends," he said. "And sometimes I like fishing with my dad." From the corner of his eye Monty was talking with Ben about something or another rather loudly. That was surely the only fish they were going to catch.

"Any girls catch your eye?" asked Grandfather causing color to rise to Nigel's cheeks. No, he was not going to talk about that with an old man.

"Um, I'll keep you updated. Anyway, is there anything you can tell me about my dad or Ben when they were my age?"

Grandfather paused and smiled with a faraway look on his face. "I remember your dad making me the family recipe for the first time by scratch. It was beautiful." He wiped a tear from his face leaving Nigel to roll his eyes. "Oh and Ben's afraid of those china dolls. You know the ones that are soft bodied and has a porcelain face? He hates him and runs away from them even today."

Nigel perked up at this and gasped. Okay that would make fighting father a lot more interesting all right. Hmm a plan already in his mind and watched Father. All right, this could work. He could work with this.

"Oh and puppets, he's afraid of puppets too. I don't think he's in my will but he said that he'd take anything. Even my mother's antique doll collection despite being afraid of them. Let me know if your girl is blonde though, I heard they have more fun."

He slapped a hand to his forehead at the last part but sighed nodding. Anything that would feed him more info. There was a long silence between them. This was his insight of getting back at Father.

A sinister grin crossed his face. As long as Grandfather stayed decommissioned, he could tell him all about Father and his weaknesses. Learning about his dad wouldn't be too bad either.

"Hey grandpa, what do you say about spending time together next weekend if I'm free?"

The older man happily clapped his hands in agreement.

"All right we need to head back," said Father starting the boat again after what felt like a few hours but probably only two.

Monty had pulled up the anchor and off they were to the shoreline. Nigel had found a notepad in his pocket and starting writing what he knew and kept an eye on Father. Now this was news to take to the supreme leader. Rachel might be mad about spending time with Father, but this was worth it. Plans of defeating him with puppets, porcelain dolls, and blackmail photo would work nicely.

Finally, feeling the ground beneath him did the four head back to their respective cars. This had become a rather informative day. Father went home in his car leaving Nigel to ask more about him and worry about being overheard. Until the retirement home came into view. Then a mixture of relief and disappointment ran through him. Disappointment that he wouldn't get anymore info and relief that it was over with.

"Numbuh 1!" called a voice from behind him. "We've been looking all over for you."

He turned to see Abby stalking up to him with the rest of his team hot on her heels. Then behind her was numbuh 362. Nigel felt himself pale at the sight of Rachel with his team. Oh my gosh what did he miss? Was there a super ultra-important meeting at the super convention center? Palms sweating, he waited for them to stop in front of him.

"Hey…" he started to say and saluted to numbuh 362. "Is there something that I missed?"

Numbuh 362 looked stern as she pushed her blond bangs away from her face. "Uh yea, KND spies saw Father leave this morning for an undisclosed location and didn't come back for a few hours," she said. "I called your team to go in for a recon and they said you were missing and weren't picking up your communicator."

Nigel thought back to grandfather dropping his communicator in the water.

"It won't happen again sir," he said smoothly.

"I'm just glad you're okay, I'd… I mean we were worried," said Rachel straightening herself out, after what looked like distress on her face.

Before he could question it, he felt arms around him. Kuki had hugged him from behind followed by Hoagie, Abby, Wally, and finally Rachel joined in. Finally, they broke apart after hearing someone clear their throat. Right they were still in front of the retirement home as Monty and Grandfather watched them.

Rachel looked confused at them unsure what was going on. Wally, Hoagie, Abby, and Kuki gasped at the sight of the older man. They had been at the convention center to see Grandfather transform in front of their very eyes.

"What are you doing with him!" said Wally as anger sparked in his voice.

"Uh dad, do you care if I go off with my friends?" asked Nigel to Monty first.

"All right but don't stay out too late ol'bean, your mom is making Shepard's pie tonight for dinner."

Nodding he turned back to his team and Rachel as grinned. "You won't believe the things I heard today at this fishing trip. And don't worry spying was done."

With that they walked off to the scamper as Nigel filled him in. They had tons of ways that they could get back at father. What he didn't admit out loud was that he didn't mind getting to know his grandpa in this form. In a way it was better than he thought. He had insider information now and someone to talk to. It had been a rather productive day.


	2. Author's Note and Previews

**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so I've been looking into a writing a follow up to this and I thought of potential ideas. I'm just going to share a preview of what I have written of each and I'll leave it up to the reviewers to pick one that I'll finish. These parts might be in the middle of the story, near the end, or just the beginning. Then these will edited with more detail and such as I continue the story.**

**Sound off with a review on the number (anons are accepted) or message me, whatever you think best. If you want me to do all of them, that's great! Send me the list of which to prioritize first.**

**If you pick story three tell me who you want him to bring. I think I have a story in mind with a lot of different operatives, the default is 362 otherwise.**

* * *

_1) Nigel, Monty, Grandfather, Father, and Nigel's sons._

The drive to the lake went a lot quicker with Nigel driving instead of his dad. However, like any parent teaching their teenager how to drive, Monty was gripping the passenger seat. Although his son had been driving for many years now. In the back seat sat the elderly man sat behind Monty. Then next to him was two young boys sleeping. One resting on the car door and the other on his brothers shoulder.

"Woo I feel young again," said Grandfather getting excited at the speed.

"Nigel you should really slow down," said Monty chiding his son.

"Dad I'm going the recommended speed limit, just like every time before," said Nigel patiently as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. His blue eyes trained the road ahead of him winding around a nearby tree. He finally pulled into a parking spot and helped the elderly man out of the back seat.

Monty went to waking the two younger boys. One by one the two stumbled out of the car. The eldest of the two grabbed a bag from under the seat. The other yawning loudly before following them down to the boat. It was bigger then the last trip because of the amount of people. Ben already there and and napping in his chair on the boat.

"Morning Ben!" called Monty startling his brother awake and nearly falling into the water. "Let's getting fishing. I brought everyone like the last time."

_2) Nigel, Monty, Grandfather, and Father at Nigel's wedding._

White curtains glowed illuminating against the golden chandelier glittering above them. Harps were playing somewhere behind them as filler music. A DJ starting up a romantic song.

Nigel had his wife in his arms swaying along to the music on the dance floor. Rachel's brown eyes met his and a small smile graced her face. She looked gorgeous with her hair slightly mused from dancing. Everyone else in the room began to slowly fade away as the music started. Ed Sheeran's Perfect blaring through the speaker.

Music played softly around them as the room began to go hazy around them. Their steps in sync with each other around the dance floor. Rachel smiled and laid her head on his chest to where she could feel his heart thumping. It felt wonderful with his arms around her lovingly.

From his spot Ben just nodded along to the music watching them unable to remember why he even came. The dance floor mainly filled with couples as he glanced at a certain couple on the dance floor. That was Monty and his wife. Then to the person next to him. His dad talking to a with a bored waitress. Something about this was just wrong and he didn't know what.

"Ben!" said Monty once the song was over. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"The waitresses are very nice," said Grandfather going to join them waving his cane. Behind them Nigel started toward them with a big smile on his face with a glass in his hands. "Congratulations Nigel! I'm glad that you came over to join us."

_3) Nigel, Grandfather, Monty, ?_

"Ben can't come," said Monty if a bit sadly as he hung up the cordless phone. From his spot Nigel silently cheered in his head that he wouldn't be at the nursing home with him. "No excuse, I didn't even get a chance to tell him that you would be with me Nigel ol'bean." Even better since Father wouldn't know that he would use the moment to spy on him.

"That's too bad dad," said Nigel trying to hard to sound disappointed.

"If you want you can bring a friend or two along. Maybe that would make you feel a little more comfortable"

From his spot Nigel looked up curious and and alert. A friend huh? He thought about someone that he could bring with him. Although part of him was wondering if he it could just be the three of them. Then again it would be useful to have someone writing down what he was saying or record it. That would be perfect as he tried to think of the best person to bring.

_4) Just Nigel and Grandfather bonding_

It was quiet between them, almost too quiet if it wasn't for the open window. He could hear the birds and an ice cream truck in the distance. Montgomery Uno Senior was looking at his checkers pieces trying to decide the next move. Nigel waiting patiently talking with his grandfather had made him a patient person it seems. He seemed interesting at least and he could learn a lot from him. At least that's what his dad suggested.

"Soooo grandpa, why don't you tell me about a story when my dad and fa- uncle Ben were young."

"Oh sure, don't think that this is a way you can win. I'm as sharp as a tack.

Nigel flashes to the aftermath after decommissioning him, asking if it was mushy bean night.

"Sure grandpa, so about those…"

"King me."

Sighing Nigel did hat and gestured for a story to be told. His senior waited for him to move a piece first. Moving his black piece did he start with a story.

"Oh, so when they were about your age." He launched into a story with a broken window, a baseball bat, and an elaborated story. "I don't know why you're interested in hearing about Ben. He always has been a disappointment to the family. I never even told him granny's recipe. Unless you're going to this against him of course."

"And if I did use it against him?"

"Then I'd give you all I got."

"Wait really?"

"Really, I've always like your dad anyway."

Nigel paused mulling it over. "Thanks for the help, but why? I mean what makes you hate him so much?"

Grandfather reaches for a pocket watch and passed it to him. Nigel takes it confused. It was pretty but and probably had a history but what was it for?

"Uhh."

"Well go and open it."

He opened it to see Isabelle Uno smiling up at the camera.

"Your grandmother and my wife, I loved her more then life itself. Monty got some of her best traits: her smile, her laugh, and her spunk. Of course, your dad is his own person which I admire, he was willing to bend the rules. He's funny and has spirit, not afraid to talk back to me. I admired that about him. That's what I like about you. Your grandmother died when she gave birth to Ben and taking her away from me. Your uncle is far from your dad. That weak and spineless man. He'd bend over backward to make me happy when he couldn't' even make himself happy. He loves power and can't even use it properly."

* * *

**So I have completed all of these stories and you can find the completed parts as one story. It's called Seeing Another Side of the Story. I can't link it here but it's under my stories when you click on my name. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
